


We Are Inevitable

by Nikka001



Series: The Beach House [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beach House, Beach Vacation, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Matchmaker Octavia Blake, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: When the Universe sees it fit, your soulmate's name appears on your wrist. It's up to you to decide what happens next.Another square on Bellarke Bingo.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: The Beach House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	We Are Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> So, much like my ongoing Bellarke story that I recently posted, this one was written because of the Bellarke Bingo card that I received awhile back. Obviously the square was soulmates so here we go. This is it. I really hope you all enjoy this one because it took a little bit to figure out what was going to happen.
> 
> Quick shoutout though to my sister for her help in finishing this piece. I honestly wouldn't have finished it without her.
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“What do you mean you’re not coming to the beach with us?” Octavia questions, her voice slightly muffled by her arm as she leans over to finish painting her toes. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and flips through the magazine she’s currently browsing. “I mean just that. I’m not going.”

Finishing off the last layer of polish on her pinky toe, Octavia screws the cap back on the bottle and returns it to its previous spot on the shelf next to her vanity. Careful not to smudge the freshly applied color, she rises from her seat and waddles over to where Clarke lies on Octavia's bed. She plops down next to her best friend and lays her head back on the stack of pillows at the head of the bed where she begins blowing on her wet nails.

“You know Clarke, you can’t avoid Bellamy forever.”

“I can try.”

“Clarke,” Octavia whines as she shoves at Clarke's shoulder with the heel of her foot.

Clarke doesn’t budge. “Drop it, O. It’s not happening. No matter how much you pester me about it.”

Octavia sighs and carefully flips herself over so she’s lying face up on the bed next to Clarke. She waits for Clarke to cast her a glance before giving her a smile. “You know I just want you guys to be happy. And, if that means pestering you to finally admit everything to him, then that’s exactly what I will do. Whether you like it or not.”

“I know. And I really appreciate it but, I’m happy okay? I’m happy being by myself for a while and your brother is happy with Echo. It’s a win win. Nothing to worry about.” Clarke tries hard to mask the emotions in her voice but knows full well that Octavia can tell exactly how she’s really feeling. That’s the trouble with having a best friend since kindergarten; they usually know you far better than you know yourself. 

Octavia gives her a look that Clarke knows all too well from their time spent together.

Clarke doesn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing she’s right and instead focuses her attention back on the article in front of her. She can hear Octavia sigh and grumble something under her breath before she finally gives up and rolls over onto her stomach to read through the article with Clarke.

***

Tossing her phone onto the towel beside her beach chair, Clarke ties her hair up into a messy knot and stretches out with her sketch pad and pencils piled up in her lap. Flipping open to a new page and bending her knees, she props the pad up on her legs and begins sketching. 

Minutes soon turn into hours as the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and her friends laughing breaks Clarke’s concentration. She looks up and watches Octavia running along the beach, her boyfriend, Lincoln, not too far behind. He speeds up and grabs her waist, lifting her up before they both topple over into the sand. 

Clarke smiles, happy that the two of them have found each other. She glances around at the rest of her friends, Harper and Monty laying snuggled up together on a beach towel, and Murphy and Emori arguing about what to make for dinner that night. Her smile grows fonder when her gaze stops on Bellamy. His mop of messy black hair sticks to the sides of his face when he rises from the water, surfboard in hand. She watches intently as he makes his way over to where his tall brunette girlfriend, Echo, is sitting waiting for him. Something tugs at Clarke’s heart when he leans down and plants a kiss on Echo’s lips. 

Clearing her throat she tears her eyes away from the sickening sight, not sure how much more she can handle before she actually physically gets sick.

The lump in her throat finally starts to disappear when Echo’s laughter fills the air. Regretting it almost immediately, Clarke turns her gaze back to the couple just as Bellamy has his face buried in Echo’s neck while she squirms to escape his hold. Clarke’s heart aches and she can feel the burn of the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She can hear Octavia calling her name but she doesn’t respond, instead, she gathers her things and begins the hike back to the beach house where they’re all staying for the week. 

She almost makes it to the front porch when a hand catches her wrist and stops her in her tracks. Whipping around she finds Octavia standing there, concern was written all across her face. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Why are you leaving?” 

Clarke tries to keep herself composed. “I can’t do it, O. I knew I shouldn’t have come along. I can’t just sit there, watching them, and act like it doesn’t bother me. It hurts. It hurts to see him so happy knowing that I’m not the one making him happy. I’m supposed to be the one making him happy. Not her. And I love him so much but—“

“Then tell him. Please, before it breaks you.”

“I can’t.” Clarke sobs out shaking her head. Reaching up with her free hand, Clarke covers her mouth and finally lets the tears fall. Sobs rack her small frame as Octavia pulls her into her arms and lets her cry.

***

Octavia tries to reason with Clarke, make her realize the opportunity she’d be throwing away by leaving. But it’s no use. Clarke has already made up her mind. She can’t stay. She can’t stay there for the next three days and watch Bellamy be completely head over heels in love with someone else. Someone who isn’t even his soulmate. 

“Clarke, please,” Octavia resorts to begging as she watches Clarke pack the last of her things into the back seat of her car. 

Sighing, Clarke closes her back door and turns to pull Octavia in for a hug. “I’m sorry, O. I love you. I’ll see you back home in a few days.”

Octavia nods and the girls hug each other tighter before pulling away for Clarke to slide into the driver’s seat. They wave through the window as Clarke puts the car into drive and pulls out into the street where she takes off back towards the main road heading home. 

As soon as the car is at the end of the block, Octavia hurries back through the beach house and out the back door where everyone lays in their chairs around the fire pit waiting to continue their previous night’s game of truth or dare. (Murphy was winning.)

“Bellamy. Truth or dare.” 

Her older brother looks over to her from his seat between Murphy and Echo, his brow furrowing in confusion at his little sister’s outburst. “What? It’s not even my turn.”

Octavia struts forward and stops behind the chairs closest to her - Monty and Harper - and crosses her arms over her chest, her face set in a straight line. “It is now. Answer the question. Truth or Dare.”

“Okay. Dare.”

“Show us your soulmate mark.”

Bellamy’s smirk falls and his face goes pale as he chances a glance at the other’s sitting around the fire for even just a morsel of relief. When he looks back at Octavia though, he knows there’s no use in arguing. But he tries anyway. “I uh...I haven’t gotten mine yet.” 

“Bull,” Octavia’s tongue is sharp as she steps between Monty’s and Harper’s chairs and almost directly in front of the fire pit. The glow from the fire illuminates her in a way none of them have ever seen before. If anything, it makes her more terrifying than the words she speaks. “I know you have. I saw it last year. I know who it is and I also know that she has yours and she’s heading back to the city right now.”

“What? When did she leave?” 

“Just a few minutes ago. If you leave now, you can probably catch her before she makes it to the highway.”

Without a moment's hesitation, Bellamy’s standing from his seat and racing toward the house, throwing a quick ‘thank you’ over his shoulder to Octavia as he runs by. 

It only takes a few minutes once he‘s out front of the house for him to spot Clarke’s car parked down at the end of the road next to the curb. It may be getting darker out, but he knows the sight of Clarke’s car better than he knows anything else. He’s watched it drive away more times than he can count and he’ll be damned if he lets her drive away again. 

He takes a deep breath and then takes off down the road towards her car. Within minutes, he’s standing outside the drivers side door, heaving heavily from his panic sprint to make it before she could drive off. He raps his knuckles against the glass startling Clarke and causing her to yelp in surprise. 

She grabs at her chest and turns to the window but upon realizing who’s standing outside, she freezes. Her eyes are wide and glassy, tears streaming down her cheeks staining her skin with mascara. 

Bellamy gestures for her to step out of the car so they can talk. 

Still, slightly in shock, Clarke nods and unlocks the door, stepping out slowly.

Bellamy steps back to give her space to exit the car and waits as she wipes the tears from her face and onto her jeans. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he speaks, “You don’t have to leave you know.”

“Yes, I do,” she insists, avoiding his eyes.

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does, Clarke. It matters to me. Just tell me why you’re leaving, and maybe I’ll let you go.”

Her voice is quiet, “Bellamy, please.”

“Clarke, look at me.” He groans internally when she doesn’t. He takes a deep breath and shifts on his feet. “I know my name is on your wrist.”

Her head whips up at that, her beautiful blue eyes staring widely at him. She swallows. “What? How...who…”

He shakes his head, taking a small step closer to her. “It doesn’t matter how I know. Just that I know. I know I’m your soulmate. And your mine.” He unsnaps the black leather band that’s always been on his wrist since his soulmate mark appeared and holds his arm out to Clarke. He watches as her eyes take in the fancy black script on his skin spelling out her name. 

She shakes her head, pushing his wrist away. “It doesn’t matter, Bellamy. It doesn’t matter what our wrists say because I can’t force you to love me. That’s not how this works and we both know it.”

His brows furrow together tightly. “What the hell are you talking about? Who said anything about force?”

“I know what happens when soulmates don’t really love each other. Not like they should, at least. I saw it happen to my parents and I don’t want to see it happen to us.”

“Your parents?” he questions, his mind flashing back to one of the darker moments of Clarke’s childhood.

“They were soulmates,” she explains, her arms folding over her as she leans back against the side of her car. “They got married young and had me a few years later. They fought all the time about his job, her job, school, money, and even me. My dad died when I was six. Mom married Marcus when I was eight and he’s been my dad ever since. Even now, after my mom killed herself with drugs, he’s stuck by my side. My parents didn’t love each other. Not the way soulmates are supposed to anyways. And Marcus, he loved my mom probably too much. Way more than she deserved.” She looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. “Don’t you see? If you don’t love me the way I love you, the way you love Echo, and we get together, then we’ll both regret it for the rest of our lives. I can’t put you through that. I just can’t.”

He shakes his head, his jaw hardening. “No. You do not get to make that decision for me, do you understand? This involves both of us. Together. That’s what soulmates do, right? They stick together no matter what because they know that despite everything, they are each other’s happy ending. Isn’t that right?”

Clarke stays silent, not sure how she’s supposed to respond and averts her gaze. “I don’t know what you want me to say,” she finally manages to get out, her eyes still avoiding his as she focuses on a spot of asphalt beneath their feet.

He takes a step closer to her, close enough that he can practically hear her heartbeat increase. “I want you to admit what you know is true. In your heart. That we’re meant to be together. You don’t have to be afraid of that anymore.”

Watching Clarke carefully, Bellamy gently grabs her wrist in one hand, using the other to undo the strap of her father’s watch. He looks down as he removes the watch and holds onto it as the thumb of the hand that’s holding her wrist sweeps reverently over the thin block letters making up his name.

Holding onto her wrist, he lifts his eyes to meet hers, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. He reaches up with his hand holding the watch and wipes the tears away, a small hint of a smile coming to his lips.

“We don’t need to hide our feelings, Clarke,” he says softly. “Not anymore.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He shakes his head, stepping closer and cupping her cheek in his hand. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m just glad the truth is out now.” He starts to close the distance between, his heartbeat picking up as his lips inch closer and closer to hers. 

“Wait,” she whispers, one of her hands coming up to his chest. “We can’t. Echo…”

He lets out a heavy sigh and nods, stepping back. “Right.” He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. “Do you want to be with me?”

“What?”

“Do you want to be with me?” he repeats.

She nods. “Of course.”

“Good. Come on.” He slides his hand from her wrist to her hand, lacing their fingers together, and tugs her along behind him.

“Bellamy...where are we going?”

“Patience.” He glances back at her and then keeps moving toward the house. He pushes through the small gate and continues down to where everyone still sits around the campfire.

“Clarke, you’re back,” Octavia pipes up and Bellamy promptly ignores the giddy smile on her face.

His eyes search the group until he lands on the person he needs. He gives her an apologetic smile. “Echo…”

She holds up a hand. “Stop. I’m not mad. You two are soulmates. I’ve always known her name was on your wrist, I was just waiting for you to realize how you really felt.” She gives a one-shouldered shrug. “Besides, I’m gay, so it doesn’t really bother me that much.”

His eyes go wide — he’s sure everyone else matches his look — as he stares at her. “Wait, what? Did you know the entire time we were dating?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t ready to come out yet, though.”

The group is silent, all of them needing to process the information that’s just been thrown at them until Murphy speaks up. 

“You know, somehow, I’m not really surprised.” 

The comment earns him laughter from the others, the tension was now broke, and a smack to the back of the head from Emori.

Turning to face each other, Bellamy glances down at their clasped hands, turning Clarke’s wrist over so he can admire the way his name looks written across her smooth skin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing it.

“So, what happens now?”

He looks up at Clarke’s voice, giving her a small smile. “What happens now is that I take you on an amazing date as soon as we get back to the city.”

She smiles back, step closer to him until they’re toe to toe. “Oh, is that so?”

He nods. “Yes, it is. But first, I really want to kiss you.”

“Okay.”

Smiling, he leans down to close the space between them, his hand coming up to cup her cheek again. He can’t believe this is really happening. He’s kissing his soulmate and everything just feels right.

Pulling away, albeit reluctantly, he rests his forehead against Clarke’s. “I’m glad we finally did that.”

“Me too.” She moves back just enough to look up at him. “We’re going to be okay, right?” she asks quietly. “I need to know that we’re going to be okay.”

He looks straight into her eyes as he speaks, “I promise I will do everything I can to not let things get bad between us. Do you believe me?”

She smiles and nods. “Yeah, I believe you. Now can I get my watch back?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review for me! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
